Eternal Calm
by Kokui
Summary: Six months after the events of Final Fantasy X, Wakka is troubled by his feelings for Lulu, Yuna is grieving over the loss of Tidus, and Lulu doesn't know what she can do to help her two closest friends.


(A/N: Okay, so this is my first fan fiction in a really long time, not to mention it's my first Final Fantasy X one, so I hope it's alright. Its set about 6-7 months after the end of X, and it'll pretty much just be my take on how Wakka and Lulu's relationship develops.)

Chapter One: Calm

Wakka took a deep breath and plunged under the water, taking long, deep strokes. His morning swims were the only thing that could keep his mind from wandering into dangerous territory in the recent months since Sin had been defeated. The Eternal Calm… it wasn't nearly as calm as one would expect. The people were overwhelmed with joy at the prospect of the threat of Sin being gone forever, but this joy came at a price. The religion that had held the people together through all those years had been revealed as a fraud, and the government was in shambles. People were confused, and didn't know what to do with the loss of Yevon. Yuna was a great help to the people during this time. Wakka didn't dare think what would have happened to the people of Spira if it hadn't been for her. Even though she was grieving over the loss of Tidus, she put on a smiling façade and continued to give hope to the people while they rebuilt their lives.

The guardian had been happy to return to his home in Besaid, and was even happier when the Aurochs let him come out of retirement and take his place as the captain again. The first few days were hard, though, as Wakka tried to plan out plays to replace Tidus. He missed the young blitzer, and it had hurt to lose him. To Wakka, it was almost like losing another little brother. It hurt badly, but Wakka knew in time the hurt would fade. He had faith that after a period of grieving, Yuna would be able to move on as well. After all, Lulu was able to let go of Chappu…

Wakka surfaced, making an annoyed noise. The swim hadn't been able to keep his mind from going to her this time. He'd felt something for the black mage for years, but had always been too afraid to tell her. First of all, there was Chappu. His little brother had never been afraid of his feelings for Lulu. Wakka had a hard time with it at first, but came to grips with the relationship when he saw how happy Lulu was. Ever since Chappu had died, though, Wakka feared his feelings for her even more. Lulu had always made it very clear that Wakka could never take Chappu's place in anything. So Wakka tried to stay content with their friendship while trying to push aside these feelings.

The sun was steadily climbing into the sky, so Wakka decided it was time to call his swim quits. Time for breakfast before the boys gathered for blitz practice. He slowly swam over to where he'd left a towel, lost in thought. It wasn't until he was a few feet from the shore that he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"There you are." Lulu was standing rigidly next to his towel.

"Lu!" Wakka exclaimed, slipping as he clamored out of the water. "What're you doing here?"

Lulu looked away, crossing her arms. "I saw you leaving the village early this morning and was worried. You… haven't been yourself lately."

Wakka was surprised. It wasn't like Lulu to reach out like this to him. "It's nothin', Lu. Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine, ya?" He knew she wouldn't believe him the moment the words left his mouth. He nervously scratched the back of his head and started back for the village, Lulu falling in step beside him. She didn't push him on the matter; all she did was walk silently back to the village with him. Wakka walked Lulu back to her hut without thinking.

"Come in, you look hungry." Lulu said when they arrived. The look in her eye told Wakka that it was not an invitation. The blitzer didn't mind. He wasn't a great chef.

Lulu's home was small and practical, put together and organized. It was just like the black mage. She watched Wakka settle down next to the table. He gave a sigh that seemed to come all the way from his toes. Lulu shook her head. No one was worse at hiding their emotions than Wakka.

"Hey, Lu." Wakka said suddenly, surprising her. "What's that?" He pointed to a dress hanging on the wall. Lulu made a face at the yellow Besaidian style dress.

"That is a gift from some of the villagers. I don't know how they got the impression I'd wear anything that bright," She shook her head, but gave the dress a slightly fond look, "but it was a nice thought nonetheless.

"That'd look real nice on you, I bet." Wakka said with a smile. "I haven't seen you wear anything but that black thing in years."

Lulu placed a plate of food in front of Wakka. "And I haven't seen you out of your Aurochs uniform in just as long."

Wakka laughed. "Ah, Lu, I just look so good in it, why would I wear anything different?" Lulu just shook her head at the blitzer, hiding the small smile that was creeping across her face. It was good to hear him laugh, it gave her hope that the old Wakka would be coming back. She also was greatly affected by the loss of Tidus, she had grown quite fond of the boy. But it hadn't been as hard for her as it had been for her two dearest friends. She'd stayed up long nights holding a crying Yuna, and had watched Wakka withdraw into himself. Finally, six months later, Wakka at least was showing signs of moving on.

Lulu sat across from Wakka at the table and began to eat. They shared a comfortable silence, until Wakka started talking about his beloved sport, and his high hopes for the team this year.

"… we still need to work on our offensive side, but defense has never looked better. All those other teams are gonna be hard pressed to score a goal on us this year!" Wakka pumped his fist excitedly. Not many people knew it, but Lulu loved watching blitzball, and generally enjoyed listening to Wakka tell her all about the Aurochs. The two's friendship would have never lifted off the ground if that weren't so.

"Have you recruited any new players this season?" Lulu asked.

Wakka shook his head, "Nah, people still think that we're the worst team in the league. We'll show them, though. After the first game, people will be beggin' to be let on the team." He pumped his fist and flashed a grin at the black mage. Lulu allowed herself a smile; blitzball still did wonders for the people of Spria.

"Wakka, don't you have morning practice?" Lulu asked, glancing out the window and seeing the day growing brighter. Wakka jumped to his feet, nearly knocking over the table.

"Ah, you're right!" He headed for the door, but paused, "Hey, Lu. We leave for the tournament day after tomorrow. Do you and Yuna wanna come?"

Lulu shrugged, "I suppose. It would do some good to get off the island, especially for Yuna."

Wakka nodded, "Yah, and if we got a hold of Rikku, we could have, a guardian's reunion or somethin…" He trailed off.

"I'll go suggest the idea to Yuna. Have a good practice, Wakka." After the blitzer left, Lulu got up. She sighed and adjusted her cumbersome dress. The yellow garment on the wall caught her eye. It would be much easier to move around in something like that. And maybe a little change wouldn't be a bad thing.

Yuna was still in bed when Lulu arrived at her hut. The black mage sighed and shook Yuna's shoulder gently. The girl's eyes opened slowly and unwillingly.

"Lulu…? Is something wrong?" Yuna asked in a sleep heavy voice.

"No, its just more than time for you to be awake. I also wanted to talk to you." Lulu responded, going over to a window and opening the curtains.

"But… you're dressed funny." Yuna murmured. Lulu crossed her arms and faced the girl.

"It was a gift, it would be rude not to wear it at least once." Lulu went to a chest and started pulling clothes out. "Here, you can wear some of your gifts too."

Yuna sat up and rubbed her bleary eyes. "Okay… but, didn't they give you that dress when we first got back? Why are you wearing it now?"

Lulu shrugged and shook the wrinkles from a blue dress. "You know, it's hot outside, and my old dress isn't the coolest thing in the world. Mobility and comfort seemed nice for a change. Anyway, Wakka said he thought it would look nice." She held the dress out for Yuna.

Yuna's eyes brightened as she took the dress. "Wakka said that? Really?"

"Yes, he did." Lulu turned away as the younger girl dressed. Yuna giggled, knowing that Lulu would never admit that Wakka had been the reason for her change of clothes. It reminded Yuna of when Lulu had first donned her black belted dress. Chappu had mentioned to Lulu that she would look good in something with fur, and a week later she'd appeared in that dress.

"Okay, I'm dressed." Yuna walked over next to Lulu.

"Are you hungry? I have some food back at my place." Yuna nodded and followed Lulu from her small hut.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Yuna asked.

"Wakka wants us to go to Luca for the tournament with him." Lulu said without preamble. "I thought it would be a good chance for us to get off the island."

"Oh." Yuna looked down at her hands, clasped in front of her. Luca… that was where she'd asked Tidus to become a guardian… he'd taught her how to whistle, and had come to rescue her when she'd been kidnaped. There were a lot of painful memories in Luca for Yuna. But she steeled herself. She needed to make new memories, happy ones. "That sounds great, Lulu! From what Wakka says, the tournament should be a really good one this year."

Lulu nodded, aware of how hard that had been for the girl. "Good. We should contact Rikku, too."

Yuna genuinely brightened at this. She hadn't seen her cousin in a while, and it would be fun to show her around Luca. "That's a great idea!"

Lulu nodded, "Wakka thought of it. He's worried about you, Yuna. We both are."

"I… I'm fine, really. Or, at least, I will be." Yuna said softly.

"Of course you will be." Lulu gave the younger girl a hug. "Now, come. We'll eat and then start getting ready for the trip."

(A/N: Yeah, so that was chapter one. Sorry not much happened, it'll pick up in the next couple of chapters. I appreciate reviews, if you have the time to do so; thank you for reading!)


End file.
